Meet the Parents LU
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: The long awaited -well in my case anyway- sequel of Kitsuna's 1st Mission! Kitsuna and Rev end up meeting eachother's parents, nothing wrong with that huh? Guess again! RevxKitsuna TechxOC -Kitsuna's sister who is introduced in this as well as her mom.


_**Meet the Parents**_

A/N: Read _Kitsuna's 1st Mission_ before this if you want to understand everything.

Rev yawned and streched as he got out of bed that morning, he felt like today was gonna be a great day. As he stepped out of his room he was greeted with his usual hug and kiss on the cheek from his girlfriend Kitsuna, she had finally healed after a month or so of physical thearapy to help get her body working again after her first mission. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss back, that's when Duck happened to walk by. "Get a room you two!" Duck spat. Kitsuna then sung one note and made Duck trip, both laughed lightly when watching Duck fall flat on his face. "Oh yeah, let's all laugh at the duck." Duck said as he got up. Kitsuna just walked past him, tugging Rev along by the hand. "We're going out for awhile, call us if something comes up!" Kitsuna told the rest of the team who were eating breakfast. "Sure thing you two! But don't go getting into any _trouble_." Lexi joked, she giggled as both Rev and Kitsuna blushed. Before the others could say anything else they both zoomed out the door, leaving only a cloud of dust behind them. "Is it just me, or do those two go out by themselves alot?" Duck said as he sat down with the others. "Geez Duck, they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course they go out alot. It's 'cause they love eachother!" Lexi giggled softly, she was always a bit of a romantic. "Eh, they could atleast hang around ta eat breakfast though..." Ace commented. Even though they weren't related or anything, Ace was protective of Kitsuna, kinda like an older brother. "Well I say it's gross, especially they're constant PDA." Duck grumbled as he ate his breakfast.

Meanwhile, Rev and Kitsuna walked through the streets together. Kitsuna could feel people staring at them, and she was starting to feel a little self-concious. "Rev...People are staring at us..." Kitsuna said quietly, inching closer to Rev. "It's alright Kita, i'm sure it's just cuz we're heros." Rev reasurred her as he smiled at a passing couple and their child. The kid giggled in glee then ran back and hugged him. "Oh, I'm so sorry. My daughter here just loves the loonatics." The girl's mother said as she picked up the small child. "No problem ma'am, i'm fine with fans." Rev said as he smiled at the little girl again. She giggled and hid her face, Kitsuna smiled at this. The child was so cute, and she gave Kitsuna an idea to ask Rev about. "Well we have to go, sorry again for my daughter here." The woman said, Rev smiled and nodded his head. After that they kept walking till they made it back to HQ.

It was a while later when Kitsuna decided to ask Rev about her idea, they were in Tech's lab and she was helping Rev with an invention he was working on. "Rev, can i ask you something?" Kitsuna asked while she handed him a tool. "Sure thing Kitsuna, what is it?" Rev asked, glancing up to show he was listening. "Well...You know when we were little, you never mentioned your parents much...I never even came over to your house, you and Rip always came to visit me." Kitsuna started, by then Rev slowed down on his working and was looking up at Kitsuna more. "I'll just cut to the chase. I've never met your parents before have i?" Kitsuna asked, that got Rev's attention. He stopped working and looked up fully at Kitsuna. "Now that you mention it, I never really did mention much about you to my parents. I just always told them that me and Rip we're going to our friend's house. I don't even think they know that you're a girl." Rev chuckled a bit until he saw Kitsuna's face. "What?" "You never even told them i was a **girl**?!?! Rev!!" Kitsuna glared, she thought Rev atleast talked about her. Rev smiled sheepishly at her. "That's it! We're taking a vacation to go see your family!" Kitsuna said as she walked towards the door to tell the others. "Kitsuna! Wait!" Rev zoomed after her, Kitsuna ran into the main room where everyone else was.

"Hey guys! Could me and Rev take a small vacation?" Kitsuna asked as she raced around the room to keep from getting caught by Rev. "Why do you guys wanna take a vacation?" Tech asked, as he caught Rev and Kitsuna. "Because we wanna go visit-" Rev clamped his hands on Kitsuna's mouth, but quickly let go when she bit him. "Go visit Rev's family!" Kitsuna finished, Rev hung his head, muttering to himself quietly. "Why?" Ace asked, looking at the two. "Well apparently _someone_ has never even told his parents about me! So we're going for a visit." Kitsuna said as she shot a glare at Rev. "What!? You never even told your parents about Kitsuna?! Rev! What kind of a boyfriend are you!?" Lexi and Kitsuna were both glaring now. "Wow...That's sad Rev, even for you." Duck said with a chuckle. "Hey!" Rev and Kitsuna both shouted and bopped Duck on the head. "What?!? I thought you were mad at him?!" Duck complained as he rubbed the lumps on his head. "I'm just a bit annoyed that my boyfriend and bestfriend is too scared to tell his parents about me!" Kitsuna said as she pouted at Rev. "Hey! I am **not** scared!" Rev argued. "Then why didn't you ever tell them about me!?" Kitsuna argued back. Rev opened his mouth to keep the argument going but nothing came out. "Well?" Kitsuna asked, tapping her foot. Rev hung his head. "I don't know why...." Rev admitted. "I just never thought i really needed to." Rev explained. Kitsuna's glare softened back to normal. "Well...That's why we're going to go visit them. Right?" Kitsuna smiled up at Rev, who smiled back. "Yeah...And i bet Rip will be happy to see you." Rev grinned, Kitsuna nodded. "God! Stop with all the mushy crud! I liked it better when you were mad!" Duck said as he made a face, everyone rolled their eyes. "Well, i'm sure we can survive for a few days without you two around." Lexi joked, Kitsuna giggled. "Alright. we won't take too long." Kitsuna said before leaning closer to Lexi. "And make sure Ace and Duck stay out of trouble." She whispered with a giggle, Lexi giggled too. The boys looked confused as to why they were though. "Anyways, C'mon Rev! Let's go." Kitsuna said as she pulled Rev out the door.

Thanks to their super speed they were there in half an hour.

"You sure you want to meet them? They had issues with Tech and i don't want you to get mad if they don't approve of you..." Rev said before Kitsuna clamped his beak. "It's fine Rev, I'm sure that they'll be fine after they get to know me." Kitsuna said as she rang the door bell. There was an intercom beside it which a voice came from. "Who is it?" A female voice said. "It's me ma, and i brought a friend with me..." Rev answered and sighed when he heard a rush of wind the second he finished and saw the door get thrown open by his mother. "Rev!! My baby! Come here!" Harriet Runner said as she grabbed her son in a hug, Rev smiled and hugged his mom. "Hi ma..Me and my friend here wanted to come visit for a while." Rev said as his mom let him go, she immiediatly looked to Kitsuna, who smiled sheepishly. "Oh my! What's your name darling?" Harriet asked, smiling at her son's friend. "Kitsuna...I'm Rev's **girlfriend**..." Kitsuna said and glanced at Rev. "I'm also his friend since we've been little..." She finished, Harriet gasped. "You've been friends since then?! Why haven't you told me Rev!? You always told me eveything!" Harriet asked, turning to her son. "I'm sorry i never mentioned her mom, but i thought Rip would've said something to you so i thought you knew" Rev explained. Both girls smiled. "Well he didn't, but that's just like Rip. So quiet he is." Harriet said with a giggle. "Not when he hung out with Kitsuna! He was alot louder when she was around. She had a big affect on Rip." Rev said with a grin. "Oh really? Well maybe we should see if she still has that affect, Rip's been pretty upset since after we came to visit you." Harriet said as they walked in. "He's in your boys' room." Harriet said before walking off to tell Ralph Runner, Rev's dad.

"You two shared a room?" Kitsuna asked with a smirk, Rev shrugged. "We're close enough in age an' all, plus Rip kinda wanted to when we were little." Rev said with a grin as they came to the door. "Rip? You in there?" Rev called as he opened the door. "Rev?" Rip said as he turned off his music. "Hey Rip, guess who I brought with me?" Rev asked, Rip went wide eyed as Kitsuna stepped into the room. "Kitsuna?! Is that you?!" Rip asked as he stood up. Kitsuna nodded. "Yep, it's me Rip. How's it been?" Kitsuna asked before getting crushed in a hug, for not having super speed, Rip was pretty fast when he wanted to be. "I'm guessing you missed me?" Kitsuna guessed as Rip released her. "You bet i did! I thought when you moved that I'd never see you again!" Rip said and then smirked. "So, did Rev sweep you off your feet like he said he would?" Rip asked, and smirked even wider at Rev's frantic expression. "Well...If you go technically yes, since he grabbed me from a robot thing's grasp." Kitsuna said with a smirk. "Really? He had to save you too?" Rip asked. "Yeah, but now he doesn't have to as much. Since i've got powers of my own." Kitsuna smirked. "Woah! Really? Show me!" Rip said, Kitsuna nodded. To start she twirled her tails to lift off from the ground, then she zipped to where Rev's old bed was. "There's two." Kitsuna said, then she rushed back to where they were. "Ok now will the test subject for the third one be you or Rev?" Kitsuna asked. "Me! Do me!" Rip asked, Kitsuna smirked then sang a few notes and he started dancing like a goof ball. "Okay okay Stop now!" Rip said and Kitsuna stopped. "Ok last one, you may want to cover you ears." Kitsuna warned, both birds held there ears. Kitsuna used her Sonic Scream to explode a random thing lying around. "WOW! That's awesome!" Rip exclaimed, Kitsuna grinned and flipped her hair. "I try." She said in a mock of some super model voice. they all shared a laugh. After a while Rev and Rip's mother called them all into the living room.

Instead of running they walked with Rip, they didn't want him to feel left out. When they entered the room they saw Harriet standing there beside another roadrunner, Ralph Runner. "So, is this the **fox** that apparently my boys have been friends with for years without me knowing?" Ralph asked, narrowed eyes focused on Kitsuna. Who flinched and moved closer to Rev, pretty scared about being rejected by Rev's dad. "Yes, but she's really nice dear." Harriet said smiling at Kitsuna. "Yeah pa! She really is. She also has powers and she's met all my friends back at Acmetropilous too." Rev put in, Ralph still glared at Kitsuna. She was too scared to say anything so she ended up basically hiding behind Rev. "Has powers? Ha! That sorry excuse for a girl doesn't look like she's got **anything**, and that includes no backbone if she's scared of us!" Ralph said, that got Kitsuna's voice working again. Before Rev could grab her, she marched over and stood right infront of Ralph. "Hey! I'm no coward! I may have looked afraid a moment ago but that's because I was scared that you wouldn't like me! Apparently I was right, even though I told myself and Rev that you two would have no problem accepting me after you got to know me! Yet **just** because my species is an enemy of yours, you won't even give me a chance! If **i'm** a sorry excuse for a girl, then **you're** a sorry excuse for a man and a father!" Kitsuna yelled, her glare much more fierce then Ralph's was. "You, young lady, should not be talking to the man of this house like that! I'm in charge in this house and no one can say other wise." Ralph snapped. "Well I don't care! In Acmetropilous i was taught to speak up for my rights and beliefs!" Kitsuna argued, Rev and Rip standing behind her looking scared out of their minds. "But in Japan, if that is where you moved, weren't you taught to respect your elders!?" Ralph asked, Kitsuna smirked. "I wasn't taught in a public school, since i wouldn't coaperate with any elders there my mother home schooled me with lessons taught in Acmetropilous that she got from the people who would've been my teachers!" Kitsuna smirked even wider, then she continued. "So you can believe whatever you want about me, but that won't change Rev's opinion of me, or Rip's. So yeah, go ahead and hate me. I won't be staying under this roof for long." Kitsuna finished, she walked back to Rev and Rip but before she could turn around Ralph said something that froze her in place. "Alright then, I'll just call your father and let him know where you snuck off to when you **ran away from home**." Ralph said as he went over to the phone. Kitsuna gasped and a looked of terror went across her face.

She couldn't say a word as Ralph dialed the phone, she felt tears prick her eyes because she knew her father would **never** let her stay somewhere that the Runners lived. Kitsuna went pale when she heard her father's yells even across the room coming from the phone, she started to hyperventilate and knew if she didn't stop she'd vomit. "R-Rev?" She managed to get out in a whisper, Rev knew that voice and quickly helped her outside where she'd be safe to puke without making a mess.

After she was done puking she broke down crying, she sobbed loud and hard as she couldn't get the thoughts of getting taken away from Rev again. Kitsuna sobbed and shook on the ground until Rev pulled her to his chest, she cried and basically shouted about how she didn't want to leave. "Don't worry Kitsuna, you're needed at Acmetropilous just like me. We'll go back to HQ and stay there till your dad calms down." Rev reasurred her, Kitsuna just shook her head. "No! He'll find a way Rev! He'll get to me somehow! I just know it!" Kitsuna exclaimed, Rev then looked her straight in the eye. "Then we're leaving now, you're dad won't be able to get past HQ's defences." Rev said as he stood up bringing Kitsuna with him. "Can I come too?" Rip asked, he had followed them outside earlier. "Rip, you should stay here with ma and pa." Rev said, Rip shook his head. "No! I want to go to Acmetropilous with you guys!" Rip said, Rev sighed. "Fine, if you really want to." He said, they started their trip back to Acme.

It took awhile longer since Rip had to find a way of getting back too, but they got back to Acmetropilous. When they started to just run Rev turned on his communicater and told the others that they'd be back soon and had to tell them something big that happened. After about a half an hour of running at Rip's pace and they were back. As soon as they were inside and into the HQ, Kitsuna started to relax. But not by much.

"So what's wit' da rush back Rev?" Ace asked. "An' why's Rip wit' ya?" After seeing Rip. Before answering Rev helped Kitsuna to the couch and sat her down. "You ok?" Rev asked her, she was still breathing fast and she still had tears going down her face. Kitsuna shook her head, Rev thought for a minute. He turned back to everyone who was looking concerned about Kitsuna. "Hey Rip? Could you explain to them? I need to help calm Kitsuna down before she pukes again." Rev said as he stood Kitsuna up and helped her back to their room. Rip just nodded and started explaining.

Kitsuna broke down again when they got into their room, Rev kneeled down and grabbed her chin making her look at him. "Kitsuna, Kitsuna look at me. You're fine, you're not going anywhere as long as i have a say in it this time. I'm not a little kid anymore, I can stand for my beliefs too. And i believe that you belong here, with me." Rev told her, Kitsuna just looked up at him helplessly. "Shh...It's alright, Do you want me to help you relax again?" Rev asked, Kitsuna nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to relax unless he helped. He smiled before kissing her gently, he caressed her face and wiped the tears away. She fell into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his long neck. "Rev..." Kitsuna pleaded, she still had a shake in her voice and her hands weren't steady. "Shh...Just relax...Let me do the work this time." Rev said, referring to the time she seduced him before her first mission. Kitsuna nodded and tried to relax, only thinking about the things Rev was doing. He put his hand to her side, soothingly running it down to her hip. His other hand gently pushed her hair out of her face. "Feel Better yet?" Rev asked, she shook her head. "Alright, then just focus on me and not a single other thing in the world." Rev said as he kissed her again, pulling her tight against him. He ran his hand down her back and played with the ends of her hair. Gently, he pryed her mouth open and deepened the kiss. Kitsuna finally started to relax and enjoy the moment, she moaned lightly when Rev ran his hand across one of her tails and smiled when Rev gave a moan of his own when she brushed her hand through his crest. "I guess you're better now?" Rev said as he parted the kiss. "Yes, but i won't be unless we continue." Kitsuna said as she dived in for another kiss.

"Ya sure dat's what happened?" Ace asked, Rip nodded. "I was there! Pa and her had this big arguement then when she started to walk back he said he'd call her dad and she froze. I had no idea that she ran away from home to come here." Rip said, his voice turning sad at the end. "Well I hope she's ok, she looked paler then a ghost when you three walked in." Lexi said, looking down the hall to the two's room. "If you're so worried, then go check." Duck said, looking at the door too. "The door's not even fully closed." Duck pointed to the door that was open a crack. "We shouldn't, Rev said he was gonna help her relax and i don't like the idea of all of us walking in on something." Lexi said, earning a few looks from the boys. "Like what? It's not like they're doing anything bad!" Duck said as he walked over to the door. "Duck! Don't!" Lexi said as she ran over, wrestling Duck from pushing the door open. "C'mon! It'll be funny to catch them!" Duck said quietly, Lexi glared. "They'd be completely embarrassed!" Lexi yelled/whispered. Then Duck got an idea. "Well then how about i calm **you** down?" Duck joked, Lexi froze with a blush painted on her face. That's when Duck pushed the door open and everyone jaw dropped.

There, on the floor, was Rev and Kitsuna. Kitsuna clawing at the floor to stop herself from moaning while Rev was teasing her collar bone while having his hands roaming her **undressed** torso. Their tops were laying on the floor and they had their pants on atleast but Kitsuna still shrieked when she saw the others stand there. Rev quickly jumped off and Kitsuna grabbed her shirt and held it to her chest. "What are you guys doing in here!?" Kitsuna cried, everyone pointed at Duck. "YOU?! Why did i not except this!? You're ALWAYS causing trouble!" Kitsuna continued to rant even while she sat there holding her shirt to her chest. "Don't worry, she's just mad that you interuppted us when she finally conviced me to go further then kissing." Rev said, a blush easy to see on his face, turning his feathers purplish instead of blue.

"Well...Other den da fact dat you're mad, Why in da world were you two doing dat?!?!" Ace basically shouted, Kitsuna had put her shirt on by now, same with Rev. "Uh....H-He was trying to...help... relax me..." Kitsuna stuttered, an embarassed blush still able to to see even through her red fur. "Relax you?! Looked more like he was raping ya ta me!!" Ace scolded. "We need ta talk Kitsuna, Now." Ace said, walking away from the others. Kitsuna glanced at Rev, then Tech but in. "And Rev...You, my lab. 1 minute. We're going to have a talk as well." Tech said as he went to his lab. Both sighed sadly, they had a feeling they'd have to deal with this if they were caught.

"I can't believe Ace! He treats me like i'm a baby!" Kitsuna growled to herself while walking to Ace's mediation room, which is where he was waiting.

"Tech has no right to act like my parents! He's my friend not my mom!" Rev grumbled as he walked to Tech lab, which is the oppisite way of Ace's mediation room.

"He's such a JERK!" Both said as they finally got to their seperate destinations, after blowing up on the way, now they were nervous as heck!

Silently, knowing he would hear anyway. Rev walked into Tech's lab, not looking up even though he knew Tech was standing infront of him with that disapointed look that rivaled his own father's. For awhile, they just stood there. Tech anylising Rev's every movement and expression, while Rev stood there shifting from foot to foot when he finally though of a way to start things off. " Just to say, it isn't THAT bad you know..."Rev started, but before he could continue Tech started the yelling.

Now we go to Kitsuna, trying to calm her nerves while standing infront of the door to Ace's meditation room. She knew better then to go in uninvited, but was too scared to knock. That's when the door opened and inside Ace sat in his crossed legged postion for meditating, wordlessly Ace stood and motioned her to come in. Kitsuna gulped and walked in, her head hung just like Rev. Though she knew she'd get it worse then Rev, he has a way of softening Tech up but that doesn't work with her on Ace. "Kitsuna...." Ace started, looking for a way to start this and keep it from becoming a argument. "Why?" Kitsuna tilted her head at the question. "Why? Just answer me, Why in da world would ya do dat wit him right now?" Ace asked while trying to stay calm. "That's it? That's all that you're mad about? The fact that i LOVE him is why i was doing that, Ace! And he loves me too, that's why he would never try anything until now. Cuz he knew you'd be angry, and because he thought i wasn't ready." Kitsuna explained. Ace frowned. "But Kitsuna! Rev is 18, you're like. 16!-" "So? It's only two years apart! I've heard of tons of couples that are years apart in age, that made no difference for them and it makes no difference for me and Rev!" Kitsuna interuppted. "Don't interupt me!" Ace told her. "It may make no difference ta you two, but what about others? From what Rip told us, Rev's father doesn't seem ta like ya too much right now. And dat apparently YOUR father ain't too happy either! What're ya going ta do about dem? Just run away da rest of your lives?" Kitsuna growled at him. "What my father thinks of me is no business of yours! And what're you trying to say?! That me and Rev shouldn't be together because of our parents?! You make it sound like i'm some precious princess Ace!" Kitsuna started screaming at him. " I don't need special care! I don't need people watching my every move and spying on me! I don't need YOU telling me what to do! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! SO JUST BUTT OUT OF MY LIFE!" Kitsuna shouted at him, with each scream a wave of power came off her, wrecking anything close to her. And with that she raced off to her and Rev's room, leaving behind a trail of flames and running right past Rev and Tech.

Rev, ignoring the fact that Tech told him they were going to talk to Ace, ran after Kitsuna to see what Ace said that made her so upset. "Wait! Rev!" Tech called but he was already gone. "Woah, what happened in here?" Tech asked, looking at the small destroyed area of Ace's mediation room. "Kitsuna, blowing up and did dat by accident." Ace put it simple and walked out of the room to get a snack.

Kitsuna had run straight to their room and locked the door with a password that even Rev didn't know, even though Rev always made her feel better. She felt she'd rather be alone. "Kitsuna? Open the door, it's just me" Rev called from behind the door, which she was leaning up against cuz she collapsed before she could make it to the bed. "Please go away Rev....I just wanna be left alone..." Kitsuna said painfully, she hated rejecting Rev when he wanted to help but now was just not a time for a lovey dovey feel better moment. She heard Rev crouch down to where she sat behind the door. "Kita...What's wrong? What'd Ace say to you?" Rev asked quietly in a voice he always saved just for her. "Please....just....leave me alone now..." Kitsuna pleaded, finally she heard him sigh. "Alright, but i'm only giving you awhile. Then i'll be back with Tech's lock decoder." Rev said and finally stood up. She heard footsteps walking away and sighed when she couldn't hear them anymore. After that, her world went down hill for about 2 hours.

The rest of team sat by and listened to Kitsuna from the common room, they could all hear the wails and crys she let out. Ace, Tech and Slam had to tie Rev up so he didn't do anything for atleast two hours to give her sometime alone.

She had managed to make it to her bed and she crawled onto it, with tears in her eyes she pulled out a locket hidden under her shirt. Inside was a picture of 4 people, a family of two foxes and two wolves to be exact. Two little girls were infront, one that had her arms wrapped around the second who had one arm holding the first girl's arm and the other hand holding that of the woman standing behind her. Behind the first little girl was a male wolf, his fur was a midnight shade with blue streaks through some areas, he was smiling at the three girls. The woman was a crimson red fox with no markings on her except her face, she was looking down at the two little girls infront of her. Both little girls had crimson fur, but the difference between them was that the one hugging the other had yellow streaks and was a wolf while the one holding the woman's hand had blue markings and was a fox. Both kids only had markings on their body none on their faces. You could see in the picture that the yellow streaked girl had little lightening like markings going up her arms and the other had blue diamond marks on both her hands and shoulders, the woman had a star mark on her forehead and a circle mark on each cheek. The male had streaks down his arms and on his head, he most likely had others that you couldn't see as well, and had a single flame marking on the hand he had on the woman.

The thing that brought dozens of tears to her eyes was that this was her and her family, she hadn't seen them since she ran away which would be almost 2 years now. Kitsuna glanced down at her hand, faintly, a blue marking could be seen hidden in her fur, she had somehow gotten the marks to not stand out anymore. She especially missed her mother and sister. "Mom...Kuna.....I miss you so much....." Kitsuna said as she put her head back down on her pillow and silently let a few remaining tears fall. She was facing the wall right now so anyone could come in without her knowing unless they made a bunch of noise. Surprising her, she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist, she calmed down when she felt those soft sapphire feathers on her side. Kitsuna didn't turn around, she continued to stare at the picture of her family. "Is that a picture of your family?" Rev asked quietly, gazing at the picture over her shoulder. Kitsuna nodded silently. "You miss them alot huh?" Rev asked, even though he knew. He heard her say how she missed her mom and sister when he came in, he'd miss his slightly annoying family after 2 years without them for sure if it was him. "Do you remember...when we got into fights when we were little? Silly little arguments that meant so much to us at the time." Kitsuna asked, Rev nodded. "Yeah, they never lasted more then a day. Our siblings always got us back together somehow." Rev smiled, remembering the many times Rip and Kuna would team up to get their older brother and little sister happy and together again. "Well...When we fought and i ran home....my sister would always be the one to cheer me up, her and my mom....I miss them so much...." Kitsuna said as a tiny whimper tiny was heard from her. "Well then maybe we could go find them, didn't your mom get a divorce with your dad and keep you two with her?" Rev asked, Kitsuna nodded. "Yeah, and she put a restraining order on him that he couldn't come within 100 feet of her or me and Kuna till we're 17." Kitsuna added, Rev raised a brow. "17? Why not 18? or 16?" Kitsuna then explained. "Well Me and Kuna thought we'd be able to handle ourselves at 16 but mom said 18 so we'd be legal adults, so we settled it with 17." "Oh, that's makes alittle sense." Rev said, understanding it now. "Well then you shouldn't be worried about your dad for atleast another year, and by then we'll have something figured out. Heck, we could just get another restraining order!" Rev chuckled at the last part. Kitsuna smiled slightly, even though the restraining order was already finished for her sister, the idea of being able to be with her mom and sister without fearing her father's rage and punishments was like a dream come true to her.

Slowly Kitsuna turned around to face her love's concerned face, she gave him a questioning look. "Do you think....that we could maybe go find them? My mother and sister?" Kitsuna asked, her eyes shifting downward a bit. "Sure, maybe Tech can figure out a way to track them down." Rev agreed, Kitsuna nodded and rested her head against him. "Now...You think you're ok to go back out to see the others? They're really worried, and Ace said he was sorry for making you sad." Rev added the last part to make Kitsuna feel even better. "O-Okay....I guess i'm being pretty childish anyway..." Kitsuna said as they sat up. "Nah! When Tech was yelling at me I basically broke down asking for him to forgive me, that's why we were goin to see Ace cuz Tech couldn't resist my sad eyes." Rev said with a smirk and a wink. Kitsuna just giggled alittle. "Yeah, that doesn't work on Ace. I've tried it." Kitsuna said with a little chuckle. They stood up and Rev headed to the door, Kitsuna glanced down at her locket once more then she looked up at Rev who was smiling at her. Everyone she loved was smiling at her right now, her family and her lover. She closed the locket and walked with Rev, meeting the others out in the common room.

"Kitsuna! Are you ok? We heard you crying" Lexi asked, everyone walking up to them, Kitsuna nodded. "I'm fine Lexi, i guess Ace just hit a raw nerve." Kitsuna replied, Ace stepped forward. "I'm sorry Kitsuna, I didn't mean ta make ya mad." Ace apologized, his head hung down. Kitsuna smiled, she wrapped her arms around Ace gently. "It's alright, I know you were just being protective." Kitsuna stepped back. "Though you shouldn't since it's Rev, he couldn't do anything to hurt me." Kitsuna said with a smile up at Rev, who smiled right back and wrapped a arm around her waist. "See? He's too sweet for that." Kitsuna with a giggle. "Hey, i'm not always sweet!" Rev argued."...Only for you..." He muttered, Lexi, with her super hearing, heard this. "Awww! Rev! That's so sweet!" She said, and told Kitsuna what he said. Kitsuna just smiled, not wanting to get in anymore trouble cuz of their PDA and all that.

After that Rev and Kitsuna were just sitting talking with Rip for a while, till Kitsuna got up and went to go somewhere. "Where're you going Kitsuna?" Rip asked, Rev just glanced at her, knowing where. "I just want to go ask Tech something." Kitsuna told him as she made her way down to Tech's lab.

"Tech...Can I ask you for a favor?" Kitsuna asked, she stood at the door of the lab, waiting for Tech to stop working or atleast look up at her. "Sure, I was just going to check on you three anyway." Tech said, turning towards her and leaning back against his work bench a bit. "Well...I was just wonder if...you could...find someone for me, like with a tracker device or something." Kitsuna said, she was looking at her feet and shifting her foot. "Really, That's it? That's child's play. Who do you want me to find?" Tech asked with a smile. Kitsuna looked up at him a bit. "My mother and sister." Kitsuna answered. Tech smile dropped a bit, he had a feeling that something with her family is what made her lose her cool eariler. "Alright, What's their names?" Tech asked, bring up some sort of gobal postioning system on his computer. "....Pheina and Kuna." She replied, it hurt to say their names so casually. "Ok, their postions should come up on the screen in just a moment." Tech said as he typed in a few things. Kitsuna looked up at the screen and watched as it zoomed in. After it stopped zooming, it showed the map verison of a city in Japan. Two dots were shown on the map, in the same area too so it was conveniet. "So why did you want me to look them up? Kitsuna?" Tech asked, he turned around but found no one there. "Strange...What's she up too?" Tech pondered.

Kitsuna had thought long and hard about her decision, she just couldn't bring herself to lead her friends into trouble, that is why she convinced herself to go alone. She'd use her super speed and go to the city that her mother and sister were, hopefully her father won't look for her here at Acmetropilous. 'I'd never live with myself if any of them got hurt because of him....' She thought as she filled her backpack, hopefully she could sneak out without Rev or anyone else noticing. After she finished she looked around to see if she was forgeting anything, as she looked she spotted a little lump underneath her pillow. Kitsuna walked over to her bed and removed the small toy from under the pillow, it was a small Rev plushie she bought for when they left her at HQ for awhile. She smiled as she looked at the little stuffy, gently, she placed it down ontop of the pillow. Thinking of something else, she walked over to her dresser and grabbed a holo-messeger recorder.

_"Guys,_

_I'm sorry but i just couldn't stand the thought of bringing you all into the mess of everything that's happened with my family. I hope you'll trust me enough to let me go and retrieve my mother and sister without you tracking me down, though i doubt it. Though i hope not, it frightens me to say that i might not return, my father will do anything to keep me from my happiness, which is staying with all of you. If i return, or you find me, i promise i'll explain everything._

_Please forgive me, i just don't want to see any of you hurt._

_Bye."_

Kitsuna finished the recording with a sad smile and a tiny tear running down her face, she tried to hold it in for she didn't want them to see her cry. Walking back over to her bed, she placed her Loonatics suit on the bed and the recording in the Rev plushie's arms, she gave the tiny plushie a little kiss and grabbed her bag.

To avoid getting caught, Kitsuna went down to the hanger where everyone usually left with their hover-bikes. She opened the door and took off into the air, she'd go down and start running when her tails got tired. Kitsuna hovered in midair for a moment and looked back at the Loonatics HQ. "I'm so sorry everyone, please forgive me. Please." Kitsuna said before she took of in the direction she remembered from the map.

Rev and Rip had been searching for Kitsuna for the last 3 hours, they even got the others helping too. That's when Rev decided to look in their room, he entered and saw the items she had put on the bed. He walked over and glanced at them. 'Her suit? And a recording?....' Rev thought as he grabbed the recording, he raced back to the others with it and showed them. "Well then start it!" Lexi exclaimed, worrying about her friend. Rev nodded and placed it on the table before turning it on.

After the messege faded everyone stood still, letting it sink in. "WHHHHAAAATTTTT????!?!??!?!??!" The shout came from everyone's mouth except Tech. "Tech!!!!Why aren't you worried?!?!?!" Rev demanded, he was terrified that she go and leave thinking they'd get hurt. "I am, i just had a feeling she do this." Tech answered, Ace turned to him. "Any special reason?" He asked, Tech started to explain. "Well she came and asked me to locate her mother and sister, when i did, she looked at it for a minute. Then when i turned to ask her something, she was gone." Tech narrowed his eyes. "She was memorizing it, why didn't i notice!?" Tech blamed himself, Lexi put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Tech, it's not your fault." She comforted him, even though she was just a worried as everyone else. "Even if it isn't Tech's fault. How're we gonna find her!?" Rev spazzed, then out of instincts, Rip smacked him to snap him out of it. "Get a hold of yourself bro!" Rip exclaimed, Rev glared for a moment but smiled. "Thanks, I needed that..." Rip nodded, looking to the rest of the team. "So, what **do** we do?" Rip asked, everyone looked to Ace for a plan. "Rev, can ya track her wit your gobal positioning?" Questioned Ace, Rev shook his head. "Nope, my GP only goes to a certain range so we'd have to get closer before i could find her." Rev said sadly, not even bothering to ramble like usual. "Well den, Tech. Get da location ya found fer Kitsuna and Let's Jet!" Ace announced, everyone nodded and went to get ready.

It only took 5 minutes for everyone to meet up in the hanger, Tech had downloaded the map into the communicators and they decided to take one of their many jets so that Rip could tag along. When everyone got into the jet-and Rip finished spazzing out over ther awesomeness of Tech's work- they took off to find Kitsuna. "Rev, make sure to check your GP every so often to see if you can locate Kitsuna." Tech told him and he nodded. 'I'll find you Kitsuna...Don't go getting yourself into trouble...' Rev thought as he checked his GP even though they barely made a good distance.

Since it has been a while since she left, Kitsuna had taken to running. She'd gone about 50 miles while flying, now on foot she could go even faster depending on the area. So far things had been going smoothly, she thought she might actually make it without getting caught by either her dad or the team. Stopping when she made it to the ocean, she decided to rest for a while to regain her strength so she could fly over the huge water mass.

"It's been too long sweetie..." Kitsuna gasped and turned to find him standing over her. "You! How'd you know where to find me?!" She demanded, the male smirked. "Call it..._father_'s instinct...." That was all she heard before she blacked out, him slipping a cloth covered in knock out gas over her mouth. '_Rev....Help_'

Rev gasped and jolted from his half sleep, the sudden movement attracting the attention of the team. "You get something Rev?" Ace asked, Rev shook his head. Rip sat beside him with a worried look, he knew something was up. "Nah, Just....a weird daydream is all..." Rev said, he put a hand to his head. '_Did i just hear Kitsuna?...._' Rev pondered, he sat there staring at nothing till Rip shook his shoulder. "You alright bro?" Rip asked, concerned about Rev's change in mood since they left. "I'm not sure Rip...Just a second ago....I almost thought i heard Kitsuna" Rev admitted, hoping Rip wouldn't think he's crazy of anything. "Really? You sure you weren't dreaming?" Rip asked, he didn't think his bro was nuts or anything, but he definatly was a dreamer. "I think so, i mean. I only heard her, but it wasn't like she was talking. Almost like i was listening to her thoughts...." Rev tried to explain. "Weird...Well, maybe you should ask Tech about it." Rip suggested, Rev just frowned. "I just don't want him to think i'm nuts and say that i just miss Kitsuna. I know what i heard." Rev said, Rip sighed and put his hand on Rev's shoulder. "Rev. Tech's your best bud right? Right, and he wouldn't call you crazy or anything because he's your best friend. The most he'd do is probably go into some long boring rant about what other possibilites it could be." Rip finished with a smirk, Rev tried to stiffle a few giggles. "Yeah.. Thank bro." Rev said with a smile as he ruffled Rip's head crest, Rip just fixed his hair and smiled.

"Hey Tech?" Rev called as he walked into Tech's porta lab area in the jet. "Rev? What're you doing in here? I thought you were sleeping." Tech questioned as he looked back at his friend, Rev nodded. "I was, until something weird happened which is why i'm here talking to you and why i'm explaining all of this to you so that you can help me and reasurre me that i'm not crazy or anything so-" Rev stopped when Tech clamped his beak shut. "What is it?" Tech asked with a smile, knowing his friend enough to see when he was upset. "Well...While i was sleeping, i heard Kitsuna. And i wasn't dreaming, cuz i couldn't see her. But what's really weird is that it didn't sound like she was speaking it sounded like she was thinking and i heard her thoughts somehow." Rev explained, Tech nodded and thought for a minute. "Strange...Though, it could have something to do with a hidden power of either you or Kitsuna. You know how Duck gained his Aqua Dense power, well you or Kitsuna could have powers that haven't been discovered yet." Tech started, Rev knew that this could go on for awhile so he stood and listened to his theories. "Also...I never told her, but when we first found Kitsuna and i scanned her. It showed that her powers weren't fully developed, meaning that they could change if something happened to her." Rev was surprised at this, it was strange that her powers weren't developed yet theirs were fine. "It could have something to do with when she was hit by the shockwave on energy, I did some research about the days after the meteor and apparently a young fox girl was in the hospital unconcious for a few days because she hit her head when the meteor struck." Tech continued, Rev cut in. "So she hit her head and the trauma to her brain must've slowed down the developing. Then kinda like when a baby isn't fully developed in a mother the baby will either be deformed or internaly damaged." Tech nodded. "Yes, and like that. Some can fix the problem, while it's permanate for others." Rev blinked. "So...How does that explain why i heard her?..." WHACK! "OW! Tech! What the heck was that for!?!?!?" Rev complained, rubbing the lump on his head. "I just said earlier! Kitsuna's powers aren't developed and that results in that her powers could be changing!" Tech barked-pun intended-, quickly though he calmed down and began to explain to Rev that with everything that's been happening, her powers might be changing and if something brings her into shock, her powers would change for sure. Right when Rev was about to respond, he saw something on his global postioning. His eyes changed to a red glow as his GP worked, Tech, realizing what happened, went to tell Ace that Rev found something.

Scanning the area to find what he saw, he scanned below the jet and found a sight that ran chills through his spine. Just below them on the ground, Rev could see someone walking away with someone over their shoulder, he scanned closer and gasp at who was the captured. "Kitsuna!!!" Rev raced to front where the team was. "Stop the jet!" Rev shouted when he got in the room, Ace paused until Rev cried out again. "I said Stop the jet! Stop it now!" Rev ran up and did it himself, then without even explaining, he took off and went outside the jet. The others saw Rev flying down to the ground before one finally got the point. "Guys! Kitsuna's down there! We have to go help Rev!" Rip exclaimed, snapping everyone out of their stun. Quickly they went to their zoomatrixs and flew after Rev, Rip having to ride with one of them since he didn't have one.

Since she didn't inhale too much of the gas, Kitsuna woke within minutes. Her arms and legs were tied up though and she had a gag wrapped around her head. '_Where's he taking me?_' Kitsuna wondered when she suddenly heard someone shouting above them, she struggled to look up since she recongized the voice. "HEY! LET HER GO YOU JERK!" Was heard before she heard someone land behind her, infront of the jerk hanging her over his shoulder. The man chuckled and set her down infront of his legs, she tried to squirm away but he grabbed her hair and held her in place. '_Rev...Don't just stand there, do something.!_' Kitsuna would've shouted had she not been gagged. Rev quickly glanced up and saw the others, he just had to stall long enough till the team could get here. "Who're you? And why did you capture Kitsuna!?" Rev demanded, the man chuckled again. "Me? Well...I'm Kuroi, and i'm this little girl's father." Kuroi said while patting Kitsuna's head, that's when she managed to chew through the cloth. "I'm not a little girl dad! I'm 16!" She cried out, trying again to wiggle away. He just ignored her outburst and tugged her back by her hair. "And the reason i grabbed my daughter, is so i can help her reach her full potential. Her powers have finally been awakened thanks to that meteor! Both her and Kuna's." Kuroi said with a evil laugh. "Kuna?! She was there when the meteor hit!?" Kitsuna exclaimed, her sister was there, and she never knew. "Oh she went back to your mother a soon as it happened, she was originaly there to bring you back home but she got hurt when the meteor struck." Kuroi smriked at the despair on Kitsuna's face. "What do you mean 'Reach full potential'?" Rev asked, thinking about what he and Tech talked about earlier. "Oh it's simple, but let me explain it fully. A bird brain like you probably wouldn't be able to handle such a short explaination." Kuroi smirked, Kitsuna banged against him as best she could for calling her love a bird brain. Rev just glared.

"You see, me and Kitsuna's mother Phiena come from a special tribe of anthro beings. You see this flame mark on my hand? It is the marking of the bloodline power that runs deep through my veins, as does Phinea's mark shows hers. So when we had kids, we instantly thought they'd have the powers of either me or her. We saw the marks on them and were so happy, yet as they grew, they never showed any signs of possessing the power. That is the reason why i pushed them so hard, i pushed them so their powers would awaken, but alas they did not. That's when after a few years, Phiena decided that i was too harsh on them. So she left me, taking both with her. I always kept an eye on my little girls though, making sure nothing invoked there powers and having them harm people. For when there powers first awaken, they can't control it for a few minutes. What i find the most intriguing is that neither of them have the markings of me or Phiena so that means they have a whole different bloodline in their system, a brand new one." Kuroi paused, kneeling down beside Kitsuna. He grabbed her arm and clawed off the clothing from the areas on her shoulders. "Hm, it seems you've turned your back on your bloodline Kit. That is why your marks have faded to a dull blue instead of the bright azure they should be. Why won't you accept your glorious power Kitsuna? You would have so much strength, seeing as your powers would be original and uncommon." Kuroi explained. "Well, if you won't do it yourself, i'll have to revive your bloodline..." Kuroi said, Kitsuna shook her head violently. "NO! No!no!no! PLEASE! Anything but that! PLEASE!!!!" Kitsuna sobbed, she didn't want to go through the pain of having her bloodline revived again by her father. Rev instantly was about to stop him but he already did it. Kuroi grabbed his daughter's hand and sunk his wolf fangs into the blue faded marking, Kitsuna screamed in pain. Her hand felt on fire!

A second later, Kuroi released her hand but she just fell onto the ground. Her body felt on fire, she could only feel the fire. "P-Please...M-Make it s-st-oop!!!!" Kitsuna cried out, Rev instantly was at her side, holding her for dear life. "Kitsuna, what's wrong?!" Rev pleaded, he do anything to help his love. "T-The...f-f-ire! Put out the f-fire!" Kitsuna begged, she curled closer to Rev's chest. "You're too late bird, once her bloodline is revived, her powers will awaken and she'll attack the nearest thing. So i suggest getting away from her." Kuroi lied, he hadn't revived her bloodline. He transfered a power into her that would make her come to him, for only he could stop it. "Now..I shall be taking my daughter!" He kicked Rev away from Kitsuna and raced off with her, Rev slammed against a wall. He watched as that bastard ran away with his Kita, he hung his head in shame. He didn't deserve to be a hero, he sure couldn't fight like one unless he had the team with him. Knowing he failed, he didn't fight to stay awake, slowly he blacked out.

"Rev!" Rip called as he got off of Tech's zoomatrix, he raced over to his fallen brother and tried to wake him. "Rip, it's alright. He probably blacked out. Let's just take him back to the jet." Tech said as he grabbed Rev, seeing as he was the lightest of the guys it was easy to lift him. He looked down at his best friend, it was easy to see the poor guy was crying in his unconciousness. '_Looks like Rev couldn't handle the guy...Must be tough to down Rev when he's pissed._' Tech thought, when they got back into the jet he set Rev down in a bed so he could rest and waken later when he regained his strength. '_Even after he wakes up...Rev might not want to come out..._' Tech thought sadly before he left the room.

A while later Rev woke with a start, he heard her again. This time she was crying, crying for him. "Kitsuna....I can't believe i let that guy take her away from me!" Rev growled, he pounded his fist into the bed until a hole was made. He lay in the bed staring at the ceiling, thinking over what he found out back then. '_She has powers that no one will rival....I hope they don't hurt her too much...I can't believe it, i failed her...I promised that she wouldn't get taken away....I broke that promise...._' Tears fell from Rev's eyes as he thought about that, he sat up and put his head in his hands. '_I failed! I don't deserve to be a Loonatic! How could some as weak as me be a super hero..._' Rev thought miserably, he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the door open and two figures walk in. "Rev?" Rev snapped his head up and the voice. Rip stood before him with a small frown, along with Tech standing behind him. "You ok?" Was all Rip could ask, he came closer and Rev flipped. "I failed! I failed her! I broke my promise that she'd never get taken away from me again because i'm too weak!" Rev cried, he pounded his fists into the bed somemore as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. "Rev, you didn't fail. She may be a little ways away but she's not gone! We can find her again, and we'll get her back!" Rip said with confidance, he smiled at his brother as best he could. He knew how Rev felt, not exactly but close enough. Like Rev, Rip felt like he could've done something, should've acted faster. And he knew both he and Rev just had someone they love ripped away from them again, but unlike Rev, he knew they'd get her back. "Rip's right Rev..That guy couldn't have gotten far, so we just have to look for her again and this time we'll all be there to stand for her instead of just you....You don't always have to stand by yourself for her, she just wants to be with you, she doesn't care if you save her or all of us save her. " Tech said, adding to Rip's statement. Rev nodded his head a little, he knew they were right...but he just felt so bad! "I-I guess you're right...like always." Rev said with a smile, then he remembered that he'd been crying, quickly he wiped the tears that clung to his face, an embarassed blush now replacing them. "We should go back out to the team, you coming Rev?" Tech asked, stopping by the door. "Yeah...Can't really find her without me now can ya?" Rev said with a smirk, he and Rip walked over to the coyote and left the room.

Kitsuna awoke to a dark room, she sat up and realized she was on an ordinary bed. Finding her way across the room she found a lightswitch, when she turned it on she was horrified! What she thought was a normal room looked more like a torture room, and in one corner, sat a red wolf with lightening marks up her arms. "Kuna! Kuna, wake up. Please!" Kitsuna pleaded as she cradled her older sister's beaten body. "K-Kit-suna?" a soft whisper was heard from the wolf. "Yes, it's me. I'm here." Kitsuna reasurred her while stroking her matted hair, she was covered in bruises and cuts. "Kuna...What happened to you? Did he....Did he do this?" Kitsuna choked out, she gently pushed her sisters hair out of her face. "Y-Yes...He kept tryng to get me to use my powers...Mine have already awakened, i just refuse to show him that. I keep pretending i'm powerless still, even though it's obvious." Kuna paused, looking at the electric burns all around the corner she sat in. Kitsuna looked around, then looked at her older sister-older only by a few hours actually-that's when she saw the burn marks on her hands and arms. "Kuna...What happened to your arms and hands?" Kitsuna asked, moving so she didn't touch the burns and hurt her sister. "I can't control my power yet...Not until he's gone...Neither of us will be able to..." Kuna explained, Kitsuna sat her sister up gently against the wall. Then she used her claws to cut the remains of her long sleeves off, she then grabbed Kuna's arm. "Either we do it the way we learn as kids, or you go without clean burns." Kitsuna warned her, back when they were little they learn that in an emergancy to resort to ancient instincts when cleaning a wound, which would be to lick it clean. "Just get it over with, but you're not doing my hands." Kuna said, she always hated that method, but her burns hurt like heck! "Fine then, you're doing your hands." Kitsuna said as she gently cleaned the burns and wrapped the tattered sleeves around so they wouldn't get infected. "There, now start cleaning while i make some bandages for your hands." Kitsuna said as she used her claws to cut her pant legs alittle, Kuna just finished cleaning her one hand when she cut both. "You know, you don't have to ruin your clothes to make me bandages." Kuna said as she finished cleaning her other hand. "I'm your sister, we do things like that... Besides, They'll be coming soon anyway...." Kitsuna said, mumbling the last sentence. Kuna nodded, she looked at her sister then noticed something.

"Hey...What's that?" Kuna asked, reaching to grab the second necklace hanging around Kitsuna's neck. Both were lockets, just one was gold while the other was silver, also the gold had a blue gem on it. "Where'd you get this?" Kuna asked, grabbing the gold locket. Kitsuna quickly pulled it out of her grasp, she clutched it tightly to her chest. "It was a gift." She put it simple, Kuna smirked. "Oh? From who?" The wolf asked, grabbing the locket again, this time getting it open. "Awww Who's that cute boy you're with? Hm? Hm?" Kuna asked, then she got a good look at it. "OMG, is that Rev!?" Kuna asked, Kitsuna shyly nodded. "Damn! You could've told me that you liked Rev, I could've help you runaway!" Kuna joked, Kitsuna giggled as she finished tying the bandage. "There, that's alright till we find a way out of here." Kitsuna stood and looked around, they were in a basement like room. "C'mon, i wanna get a better look at this place." Kitsuna said as she helped Kuna stand up, they were about the same size. "What?! You can't Kitsuna, he'll catch you!" Kuna said, worried for her sister's safety. "He can't catch what he can't see." Kitsuna said as she zoomed over to the door and looked like she basically disappeared then reappeared. "Woah! Cool!" Kuna said as she walked over, limping a bit cuz of a bad cut on her leg. "Let's go, I wanna get outta here." Kitsuna said as she was about to zoom with Kuna out the door.

"Not so fast sweeties!" Kuroi snapped, he pushed them back into the room. "I'm surprised the power i gave you hasn't activated yet Kitsuna..." He commented. "Maybe it doesn't work on family...." He said with a smirk, he was about to grab them when Kitsuna zoomed out of the room with Kuna. They stopped when the got a good distance away from that door, and Kuna managed to create an electrical barrier around the door so he couldn't pass without being shocked like crazy! "Now...How the heck do we get out of he-" Kitsuna got cut off by something sharp flying by, just missing her head. "Girls...Daddy wants to play with you now..." Kuroi said in a strange voice, he got through the barrier without so much as one burn. "Kuna run, i'll keep him busy." Kitsuna said, Kuna shook her head. "No, you have a life outside here. You should go and be with your loved ones..."Kuna said, ready to sacrifice herself, but was stopped when Kitsuna grabbed her wrist. "You **are** one of my loved ones...Kuna you're my sister, so as sisters. Let's fight together!" Kitsuna smirked, Kuna returned it. Quickly they charge at him, hoping to knock him out.

"You find anything yet Rev?" People kept asking him, he wanted to shout at them. He'd tell them if he found something! Geez! Rev sighed and grumbled as they approached a giant warehouse, sudden something went off in his head. He stood up and walked to the giant front windows of the jet, to get a better view of the warehouse. "Rev?" Tech questioned, taking the sudden movement as something. Rev pointed to the warehouse without a word, Tech nodded and landed the jet. They stood at the enterance of the giant warehouse, Rev's eyes narrowed. '_Strange...I can hear her clearly now..._' Rev thought, then he spoke. "She's in there, as well as 3 others..." Ace nodded and made a plan. Tech, Rev, Slam and Rip were to look for Kitsuna, while him, Lexi and Duck were to look for the other two in there, since it was obvious that one would be Kuroi.

When they got inside, they could just sense the feeling of torture here, even Duck looked uneasy. Lexi trained her hearing to catch any sounds of the people in there, she heard the sounds of a battle, a painful one. "Rev, I think you guys should head that way." Lexi pointed to the somehow darker area of the warehouse, Rev nodded and motioned for Tech, Slam and Rip to follow him. One there way, they started to hear the sounds as well. Some sounded like someone laughing, others sounded like the groans of whoever the losing one was. When the groans turned into female voices, Rev walked faster, causeing the others to start speed walking to keep up. Then a female cry was heard, but it wasn't the one Rev feared to hear, this time it was the cry of someone calling out to another. After a few more minutes Rev couldn't help running, he felt like the cries he was hearing were familiar, but where?

They tried with all they had to get away, but Kitsuna was captured instead. Kuna tried her hardest to get her sister back but Kuroi just pushed her aside, somehow Kitsuna felt different, something inside her. All of sudden, Kuroi let her go and ran away. Kuna ran over to her sister to make sure she was alright. "I'm fine, but what was that all about?" Kitsuna said as she grabbed onto a wheeling chair to stand up, once standing, she tried to turn the chair, but it wouldn't move. "What the?" Kitsuna pondered as she grabbed something else that moved, and it froze too. "Wait, didn't dad say that he gave you a power and it didn't work on family?" Kuna asked, Kitsuna nodded, then it clicked. "He gave me the power to permanently immobiloze things when i touch them!" Kitsuna said, that's when Rev ran into the room. Kitsuna backed up a few steps, she couldn't let Rev touch her, let any of them touch her. "Kitsuna!!" Both Rev and Rip cried out, they ran towards her, she held up her hands but couldn't say anything. '_No! Don't touch me! PLEASE!_' Kitsuna mentally begged, but it was no use. The minute the two runners came in contact with her, they froze. "R-Rev?....Rip?" Kitsuna choked out, she waved her hand in front of them, they didn't respond. They were frozen in spot, both about to leap at Kitsuna with a huge grin on their face. "N-N...No...Please...Please, no...." Kitsuna begged, hoping somehow they'd unfreeze. "What happened?" Tech questioned, makung sure not to touch Kitsuna. "I don't know...my dad said he gave me a power, that would draw me to him. But i think i know the only way to stop him..." Kitsuna responded, she stared at her hands, then turned them over and stared at the back of them. Her blue diamond markings were glowing, she closed her eyes and concentrated, suddenly she started to glow. Her body sunk to the ground and Kuna caught her, knowing what to do, she started to quietly chant something. Tech just stood there with Slam and two frozen runner brothers. After a few minutes, Kitsuna eyes opened, they were a mix of blue and red, making them a uneven shade of purple. "Focus Kitsuna, Focus on the target." Kuna said, standing her up. Kitsuna looked around the room, she left the room when she didn't find her target. That's when she stopped, she threw her hand out and a vortex of energy made a huge hole in the floor, Kuroi came out, he was smiling.

"Well Well, i see you've finally awakened your power...Show them to me sweetie..." Kuroi said, smirking at the raw power seeping from his daughter. Kitsuna growled, she tackled him and he let out a yelp, she jumped off and smiled at her first acomplishment. Burns were present all over Kuroi's body, he stood with a shakey smile. "Stay DOWN!" Kitsuna shouted, she threw her hand down and he fell to the floor. She came up and marched onto his back, standing on him, she started to jump up and down, each time she landed, a new burn was made on his back. He still stood, much to Kitsuna's displeasure. "Keep it coming sweetie." He choked out. Kitsuna few down to the ground, she was too frusterated to focus, and her thoughts strayed back to Rev and Rip, frozen unless she beat him. Kuna then ran over, she kneeled in front of Kitsuna and grabbed her hands. "You have to focus Kitsuna! Focus!" Kuna demanded, she started to chant again and Kitsuna's eyes glowed again. This time she threw her hand out and a stream of ice followed, she wanted him to feel what it was like to be frozen. She threw many times till she hit, he stood motionless, frozen with a smirk on his face, she hated it. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" She shouted, she lifted off the ground as a blue aura surrounded her, a bright light flashed, blinding everyone for a moment. When they looked next, they saw Kitsuna in a whole new outfit. It looked like some special design of the Loonatics uniform, and now a red aura surrounded her. Glaring down at the frozen wolf, she tackled him, shattering the ice, and started beating on him senslessly. She threw in a bunch of different powers too. Then atlast, after about 10 minutes of beating on him, he collapsed and didn't stand again. Kitsuna smiled, it may have been her own father, but she sure as heck felt alot better. Standing, she looked back to the others and watched as Rev and Rip slowly started to move again, the two looked around then when they saw Kitsuna they rushed over. She smiled for a while before her knees gave out, using her powers for the first time really took it out of her. Rev quickly grabbed her to hold her up, Kuna came over and explained what happened to them. Tech just stood there pondering.

"Wow! All that happened since Kitsuna got captured?!" Both brothers asked, Kuna nodded. "And when he kidnapped me, he grabbed out mother too, she's here as well. I don't know where though, i never got out of that room till now" Kuna said as she glanced at her sister, who, for some reason, lay limp in Rev's arms. "....Kitsuna must've passed out from releasing her pent up energy...We should find my mother and get out of here..." Kuna said, Rev looked down at his love, surprised that he hadn't noticed her fall unconcious. "Sure thing Kuna..." Rev said, picking Kitsuna up bridal style. "Hm...I wonder what she's thinking about, she seems oddly peacful now, nothing like the last few nights..." Rip looked at Kitsuna as his brother said that, he shrugged but glanced at the fox once more before looking ahead again. Tech just walked on Rev's other side, curious about Kitsuna's powers and curious to check to see if they changed.

While all that had happened, Ace, Lexi and Duck had searched for the other remaining captive in th warehouse. Finally they came to a room where Lexi heard breathing inside, ragged, course breaths as if the person was in pain. After Ace knocked the door down, seeing as it was locked, they found inside, a fox woman kneeling on the floor sobbing. Lexi frown and approached her, Ace and Duck following. "Hey...Are you alirght ma'am? What's the matter?" Lexi asked as she kneeled to to the woman's level, the woman's head snapped up to her, she had been curled in on herself. She looked frightened at first, then she looked desperate. "Y-You're a Loonatic aren't you!? Please! Have you found them?! My babies! My precious girls! Please tell me you've already found them and taken care of that mad man!" She cried, basically begging as she latched onto Lexi. "Yes ma'am, We're part of the Loonatics, and yes we had the rest of our team rescue your daughters, seeing as one of them is part of our team." Lexi answered with a smile, Ace kneeled down beside Lexi. "You wouldn't happen ta be their mother would ya?" Ace asked, the woman nodded quickly. "Yes, I'm their mother. My name is Phinea, and i was brought here along with my eldest daughter Kuna. Please! Take me to them, i need to see my girls!" She pleaded, tears running down her crimson colored fur and electric yellow circle markings on her cheeks, you could see her silver star marking on her forehead through the parting in her bangs. "Of course, we'll take you to see them right now." Lexi said with a soft smile as she helped the woman stand, her feet shook and she trembled in a worried mad of red fur, any mother would if their ony daughters were kidnapped.

As she was carried, Kitsuna drifted in her unconciousness, only brief flashes of things passes through her head, leaving her to mainly wander through the darkness. Strange as it was though, she found the darkness oddly...comforting. It was still dark and gave her a unwelcome feeling, but this time, it seemed comforting. Not just because she knew she was in Rev's slim yet strong arms, nothing like that at all. More along the lines that, she didn't have anything left to fear hiding in the darkness. As a child, she feared things such as monsters in the closet, and all those imaginary things, but her biggest fear since she met and became friends with Rev and Rip, and since her father had started 'pushing' them to release their powers, had been having her loved ones taken from her by her father. She knew her father would do that, he would've killed Rev had he not been in a hurry that first time. Whenever she looked in a dark area as she grew up, she always saw the face of her midnight furred father, never wandered into alleys at night, always staying within some sort of light. Once when she was little, she got lost at night and didn't try to find her way home, she stood directly under a lamp post, not moving an inch as she clutched it for dear life, hoping the light would keep anything in the dark away from her. That's when a car stopped infront of her, she jumped to hide behind the pole until she saw her mother rush out of the car and scoop her little body up and crushed her in a hug, her mother cried and said how much she was worried, but once she calmed down she told her how what she did was the safe thing to do, not wandering off into the dark streets and staying in a brightly lite area so she could be spotted easily if a police car drove by or they drove by looking for her. Though after a while, the only thing she feared was her father. Now though, she had nothing to fear, atleast nothing she had to deal with for a long time. Smiling softly, a flash of Rev, Rip and Kuna flashed through her head, then a flash of her mother...Mother?! Oh snap! She almost forgot about her mom! Damn it! Wake up! Wake up now!

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself in the infirmary surprisingly, she must've somehow hurt herself or Tech wanted to take samples to test her DNA now that her powers are released. She shuddered at the thought of the needles he must've pricked her with, she heard someone shift near her. Turning her head, she saw Kuna and her mother Phiena on the other side of the room, her mother laying in the bed over there while Kuna was changing the bandages on her burns. Keeping quiet, as to not startle her family, she remained in the bed. That is until three figures walked in, two blue and purple feathered and one brown furred. "I see Kitsuna has finally woken, how about Phiena?" Tech asked, glancing from Kitsuna, to her mother, to Kuna. "She woke a little bit earlier, but all she wanted to do was see Kitsuna, i told her that she hadn't woken so she went back to sleep." Kuna said with a small smile, her hands and arms re bandaged. "Kitsuna, are you okay? I mean you've been past out for a long time and we've all been really worried about you but i guess we shouldn't rush you since you just peleased all that pent up energy or atleast that's what Kuna told us which is surprising since you seemed fine before hand but i-" Seeing as Tech or Kitsuna couldn't do it, Rip silently grabbed his brother's beak and dragged him slowly over to Kitsuna, who was sitting up slowly, she didn't stand because she didn' want to get up too fast. "If you're gonna do anything with your mouth, it shouldn't be something that makes noise." Rip said with a coy grin as he gently but still enough force pushed Rev over to Kitsuna, who after a few minutes to clear her head, stood up. Right when Kitsuna stood, Rev stumbled over to her, resulting in Kitsuna almost falling over but Rev caught her, his hands on her waist and hers on his chest, they smiled at eachother softly with a blush on their cheeks, they had been trying to work on lessening their constant PDA. "Geez! Now you two decide to not PDA!" Rip said as he came up and gave his bro a smack on the back of the head, making his head jump forward, Kitsuna had already been leaning up a little, so i guess you know what happened then. They stood for a moment to enjoy the kiss till they pulled back with a blush and a small glare aimed at Rip. "You didn't have to force you know!" Rev said as he rubbed his now sore head, Kitsuna giggled and brought his head down enough to lean up and kiss his forehead. "Better?" Kitsuna giggled again at the look on Rev's face.

"Hey Kitsuna? You might wanna come here." Kuna called, Kitsuna walked over and stood by her sister in front of ther mother's bed. Phiena opened her eyes and when they fell on to Kitsuna she shot up like a rocket, she grabbed Kitsuna and clutched her baby girl to her chest. "Kitsuna! Oh my baby! Are you okay? When he said he finally got you i was so terrified that he hurt you even more seeing as Kuna's powers aloud her to increasing her healing abilities." Phiena went on and on, Kitsuna just stood there bending over the bed a little more so she could wrap her arms around her mother. Despite the cute family scene going on, Rev stood behind Kitsuna with his jaw on the floor and his eyes glued to her sticking out butt, his eyes darting around following her tails swishing back and forth. While Tech stood motionless and wide eyed when Kuna bent over in front of him to hug her mother as well, a deep blush covering both of their is until a smack to ther heads knocked them out of it. "Guys! Keep your minds out of the gutter for one second! Geez!" Rip shout/whispered to them, trying not to distract the fox family. Tech and Rev both stared at the ground instead of the two beautiful foxes standing before them, trying to keep any thoughts from turning bad. "Mom, I can't breath!" Kitsuna said as she started losing oxygen, Phiena let go and smiled at them. "I'm so glad you two weren't hurt too much 'cause of him." She said, they nodded. "I'm just happy to see you two! You can't believe how much i missed you." Kitsuna said with a smile but tears in her eyes. "Even though it was my decison to run away, i didn't want to at first. I ran away after he heard about it and told me i couldn't go..." A tear leaked out of her eye but she quickly wiped it away, not wanting to upset her mother or sister. "Well atleast you had a good cause for running away..." She said, smiling back at Rev and Rip, who both grinned sheepishly, Kitsuna just blushed. "Yes, but now i'm a crime fighter, even though it's dangerous-trust me, i've been threw a good few things since i became one- It's rewarding, and it's better then what he wanted to use our powers for..." Kitsuna said with a bit of anger at the end, Kuna nodded. "By the way...I was wondering if maybe..." Kuna started, Kitsuna looked at her and with some sort of sister connection they had, knew what she wanted. "I don't know, you might want to ask Ace or Zadavia about that...Ace is the leader, but Zadavia's the boss...I'd say Zadavia...." Kitsuna concluded, Kuna nodded. "We could contact her now if you want, I'm sure she won't mind." Kitsuna said with a smile. "Really? Cuz you don't have-" "It's fine Kuna, I'm sure she'll be perfectly happy to agree." Kitsuna cut her sister off. Phiena smiled at her daughters, they did this all the time, she always thought it was so cute. She slowly stood, despite the bruises she had, and smiled at her daughters who were only a little shorter then her. "You sure you should be up? You can rest in here while we go talk to Zadavia." Kitsuna asked, she nodded. "I'd like to see this as much as you Kity..."Phinea used Kitsuna's VERY old nickname that even Rev had no clue about, Kitsuna blushed and looked down. "Mom! Don't call me that infront of them!" Kitsuna whined, she could feel Rev's smirk on her. "Kity? Wow...That's about as embarassing as when my mom calls me Revvie....Wait...No the Revvie one is much worse still...But it's up there." Rev snickered, Kitsuna glared at him, then marched off to the meeting room with Kuna and Phiena following her.

When they got to the room, Kitsuna walked up to the table and looked back at Kuna first. "You sure?" Kuna nodded, Kitsuna smiled and pressed a button to contact Zadavia. "Yes?" Zadavia's hologram appeared, she smiled when seeing Kitsuna. "Ah Kitsuna, I see you found you're mother and sister. I expected you're call." She said, Kitsuna smiled back. "Yes, but there is something i wish to request of you." Kitsuna paused, waiting for a answer, Zadavia nodded. "Well, you see me and my sister have powers that aren't resulting in the meteor, powers we were born with. We've finally awakened them and are most likely even stronger now, Tech most likely has to test still if he hasn't already. And my sister had asked me just a few minutes ago if you wouldn't mind letting her join the team?" Kitsuna explained, Zadavia thought for a moment, she turned her head a little and her eyes fell on Kuna. "I see, so you must really want to join if you're willingly to sacrifice the life you had before this happened. Are you sure you want to give it up?" Zadavia asked, Kuna smiled and glanced at Kitsuna. "I'm not giving anything up, to work with my sister and help protect Acmetroplious would mean the world to me. And our mother will most likely just stay here in the city now. Right mom?" Kuna asked, Phinea nodded. "I wouldn't leave you two again no matter what." She responded, all three looked back to Zadavia, who smiled. "Hm...If you are certain....Then of course you can become a Looantic, welcome to the team Kuna." Zadavia answered, Kuna grinned wide. "And seeing as your sister here got a new suit, i suppose you need one too." Zadavia said as all of a sudden something appeared on the table, a box containing a gold and black Loonatics uniform. "Well, now that we've settled it. You all can plan out what will happen in the tower, Zadavia out." And with that her hologram faded, that's when the rest of the team decided to enter the room from a few different locations. "Hey. Guess what guys?" Kitsuna asked, not waiting for an answer. "Kuna's now an offical Loonatic!" Rev, Rip and Tech automactically cheered, they raced over with huge grins on their faces, even Tech. "Cool, hey Kuna, you wanna try on your uniform?" Lexi said, approaching them as well. Kuna smirked and nodded. Her and Lexi left the room for a moment and then came back, Kitsuna squealed and ran up to her sister, which took about half a millisecond since she still had her super speed. "Kuna! You look awesome! And i see your boots and gloves have enhancers for your electric power and you so totally sweet sweet sweet!" Kitsuna ran circles around her as she said that then came to a stop in front of her, she was giggling and smiling like a school girl. "Wow...She's about as bad as you Rev" Rip commented, Rev elbowing him in the side. Rev turned to say something to Tech but noticed something odd, Tech was frozen in place, his eyes wide and a blush burning his cheeks. Rev then got it, he smirked and was about to started the teasing when Kitsuna ran up and grabbed him, pulling him into a fierce kiss, she somehow KNEW that he was going to try to do that when she saw Tech's face. When she released him, he basically flumped onto the floor, seeing as Kitsuna pulled him down he was one, off balence, and two, totally caught in her trap. A big grin planted on his face with hearts swirling around his head. Kitsuna smirked and looked at Tech, who had finally stopped staring at her older sister. "You're welcome...You owe me for saving you from humiliation caused by Rev..." Kitsuna said as she grabbed her love struck Rev by the tail feathers and dragged him back to their room, Tech just blushed when he figured out what she was talking about.

Everyone had either already or finally left the room, Rip going off to beat Duck in video games with Phiena following since both her daughters were busy, Slam to the kitchen, and Ace and Lexi off to train. Leaving Tech alone with Kuna, he gulped nervously as she came closer. She smirked at the nervous look on his face, he was pretty cute for a coyote. Tech blushed when he felt his tail moving back and worth behind him, she could see this and grinned. "If you think I hot, you could just said so. Instead of staring at me." Kuna said with a smirk, she stepped closer so she was right in front of him, and i mean RIGHT in front of him, only a small area was left between them. "Cuz I would said the same about you, seeing as you're pretty cute for a nerd." Kuna joked, she took a tiny step forward, leant up a ways and pressed her lips to his cheek. Leaving a tiny lick on his cheek as well before turning and walking away in the direction Rip and Duck went, her tail brushing against him when she turned. Tech stood there with a deep red blush on his face, then he went to his lab, knowing he wouldn't get any work done though.

Kitsuna giggled as Rev tickled her side one more time, he got back at her for that kiss with a major tickle fight, cheating aloud though. They now layed on their bed, catching their breath from running around and laughing so hard. "I guess things turned out ok huh? I mean, the only bad thing right now is that i'm pretty sure my pa is still mad at you, though i'm sure you can win him over. After all, he did warm up to Tech when he found out Tech was a inventor...sorta." Rev said, Kitsuna smiled. "Yeah, but who cares? Right now i'm just glad to have everyone i love here with me right now, safe and sound." Rev nodded. "Yeah, and we both got the chance to meet with our familes again. Which was good, some of it..." Rev chuckled, smiling as Kitsuna rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess...but isn't meeting the parents always hard for couples? Especially ones like us? That have problems running deep in the family?" Kitsuna asked, Rev nodded. "Though usually it doesn't result in one getting kidnapped..." Rev joked, Kitsuna just smiled seeing as she was getting tired and didn't want to move, she yawn quietly, closing her eyes a bit. "You gonna take a nap?" Rev asked, Kitsuna nodded. "Yeah...But you're not going anywhere, you know i'm a light sleeper..." Kitsuna said sleepily as she tucked her arms around Rev's torso, Rev simply smiled and wraped his arm around her waste. "I don't mind, you've been really peaceful in your sleep since earlier, so you're even cuter to watch sleep now." Rev said as Kitsuna drifted off, he always loved to watch her sleep, it was the cutest thing to watch her curl into him when she dreamt of him, and watch her mumble in her sleep about things. While he thought of this, he remembered a song he once heard. '_I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing...That perfectly describes how I feel when i watch her sleep..._' Rev thought, thinking about the song sung by Aerosmith. He gently kissed her forehead, thinking about everything his love had gone through in only the last few days. That's when he remembered something Tech told him while Kitsuna was unconcious...

~FlashyBacky!~

_Rev walked into the lab and found Tech looking over something. "Those the results to Kitsuna and Kuna's tests?" Tech nodded, showing them to him. It had two descriptions, one for Kuna and one for Kitsuna._

_Kuna: The ability to absorb electrical energy harmlessly  
The most electricity a human can take is 400,000 Watts. Subject with Electrical Absorption can store up to ten times that without harm. In addition, they can later release that energy at will.  
The good:  
Become the best electrician ever  
Can store huge voltage indefinitely  
The bad: Can run out of juice without much warning  
Is possible to absorb too much power and hurt self  
Emotional outbursts may activate a discharge _

_Kitsuna: Super Speed(Still) Ablitlies change depending on the mood on subject, most possible powers would be control of elements. When around natural enviroment, power enhance. (ex: Water powers, near river or lake. Earth powers, outside.)_

_Also possiblity of power outburst is strong if subject is stressed or not focused, resulting in the powers harming someone not intended or hurting the possesser of powers. Most likely will gain full power when the subject's in extreme pain._

_If subject uses powers too much at one time, subject will strain powers and hurt themselves. Practicing using powers for enough time will strengthen them so subject can use powers longer._

_Rev read over each description, he handed it back to Tech and looked down. "Tech, Could they really hurt themselves if they used their powers too much?" Rev asked, Tech was hoping he wouldn't ask. "I'm not sure, we shouldn't let them overuse them too much anyway. It puts too much strain on the body and mind." Tech explained, Rev nodded. "We should probably go check on them now..." Rev said, Tech agreed and they walked out the door, Rip saw them and followed, wanting to make sure his friends weren't hurt._

~FlashyBacky End....~

Rev shook those thoughts out of his head, he'd keep his love and her family save. He'd get stronger for them, so nothing like this happened again. So she'll never leave thinking to protect him...Looking down as he heard something, smiling when he heard Kitsuna mumble his name in her sleep. Stroking her hair softly as she finally slept peacfully for once in a long time, he kissed her gently and felt her smile in her sleep. '_Maybe meeting eachothers parents brought more then we thought..._' Rev thought as he drifted off to sleep with the soft repeating lullaby of his love's breathing, while she did the same with his thumping heartbeat.

_**The End!**_


End file.
